


Life Taking Its Curse

by Madi0420



Series: Skeletons and the Strays [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Orphans, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi0420/pseuds/Madi0420
Summary: Things were going well, but there was still tension behind the scenes. It was time for everyone to address a building problem whether they knew about it or not.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeletons and the Strays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Life Taking Its Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who is still commenting and being patient with me. I don't know what is was about this one, but I was stuck for quite a while. So, I really hope it does justice even if it's has a bit of different content than the others.

The forest was calm, the plants dripping droplets of dew, as the air was still. Which made it that much easier to complete the task at hand. With no one around for miles, the two monsters stood in the clearing with rigid postures. Before them lay things of unspeakable horror and fury as the taller crossed their arms over their chest. With that simple motion, the other heard the silent order as clear as if there had been words spoken. Magic, bright and crackling with pent up emotion formed in the shorter's attack. The space filled with a buzzing sensation, the molecules of oxygen reacting to the dense energy as it was created. The blast made a deep, whining sound as the dark colored beam shot at the pile of terror, vaporizing the more delicate pieces while others were sparked and engulfed in flames. The once bulging, cluttered mess was soon disintegrated into little more than dark ash, and a blackened stain on the ground. The monsters shared a meaningful look with each other, an entire conversation going on unspoken as the two understood one another enough to do so.

_ Crack! _

The twig snapped loudly, splinters of wood digging into the bottom of a left sneaker as the two monsters whirled around at the sound. Magic glowed in the two sets of eyes, born of an aggressive defensiveness that was more instinct than choice. However, it was almost immediately wiped away by shocked recognition from the shorter, and steeled defiance in the taller. But then the surroundings started to become shadowed, the third stepping toward the two as the scene melted into inky darkness.

_ "How very, very interesting…" _

Mystral made a felt a small constriction in the back of her throat, the heavy black fading away as her icy blue eyes opened. The light sleep had been interrupted by a strange chill building in the room. Her fur was standing on end, from a mixture of unease and cold, as she carefully crawled out from under the bed. The carpet tickled the bottom of her feet, the fuzzy softness still foreign to her. A quick glance assured her that Tempest was still undisturbed from his slumber. Each step was silent, the midnight darkness making her a creeping shadow as she snuck quietly into another room. Yet, even then her entrance was noticed, the form on the outside of the bed turning to assess the possible threat. There was a soft huff, the monster's eyelights glancing to the clock before turning to the child.

"heh.  _ ruff _ night kiddo?" Red questioned with an easy little grin as he was quite used to these visits. He kept his voice soft, mindful of his soulmate falling asleep beside him. He raised a brow bone as the child shuffled over with a stuffed bunny held tightly to her chest. He snickered a little, recognizing the brutally mangled, restitched abomination as his brother's childhood toy. There were quite a few jokes there, but seeing the slight tremble of the child's arms didn't have a  _ pawsitive  _ effect on his humor. His left eye light sparked red, gravity magic picking the hybrid up from the floor and gently setting her down on the bed.

"...red? was go'in..on?" Sans mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eye socket as he turned to face his soulmate. He had felt some weird movements, and the warmth had left when the other had shifted.

"got some  _ dog gone _ company tonight." Now both skeletons were sitting up, looking down at the bottom of the bed where the tiny hybrid had been deposited. Icy blue latched onto red, staring enough to make the Fell monster a bit more alert.

_ "Thank you."  _ Mystral knew this sign, and specifically made the motion twice. She noticed the skeletons give each other questioning looks, but she made no move to communicate more as instead a small yawn escaped past her lips. A sudden weight was added, nose twitching at the mixed scents of mustard, and smoke. The heavy, furred jacket seemed to instantly provide warmth, the young hybrid taking the invitation to curl up under the fabric.

"heh. careful she doesn't try to  _ jack-et  _ as her new blanket." Sans teased with a low rumble to his voice as he could feel the pull of the bed beckoning him back to his dreams. There was a snort in response, the clacking of bone echoing as a hand swatted him in the face. He chuckled a bit more, giving his lovers hand a kiss before it retreated, and getting pulled back against a warm chest as a reward.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Slim let out a small sigh, twisting the pencil around his stiff fingers as his head thunked against the wall. The joints of his bones were beginning to ache from how long he had been in the same position and papers dropped from his other hand once he decided to lean back for a small break. Although, he could still hear rustling and scratching sounds as his eyelights locked onto his alternate scribbling away. "find something?" He questioned tiredly, but with a clear undertone of curiosity.

"looks like it, but some of the encryption is going to have to be cracked." Stretch responded as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth. "judging by the increase of security in this section means it's definitely something important." He continued rolling the stick between his fingers as a knock interrupted the research. The door soon opened, as Blue poked his head into the room. The smaller skeleton seemed a mixture of uneasy and unsure as he came into the room. "whats up bro?" The orange clad monster questioned suspiciously even though he kept his tone calm and light.

"ARE YOU STILL GOING THROUGH THOSE THINGS BROTHER? WHAT HAPPENED TO TAKING A BREAK?" Blue seemed to get distracted from his previous feelings as he took notice of the file's surrounding the two skeletons.

"don't ya see? i've gotten a real  _ breakthrough  _ here." It was too easy to tease his sibling with a well timed pun, grinning at the way the others face turned into a pout and how it seemed like his cheeks puffed out. There were even the encouraging snickers from the swapfell skeleton next to him. "no need to worry bro. once i get one of the kids to translate, i think we will finally have some answers." He explained, hoping it would make the other relax, but frowning when it only seemed to make the other deflate.

"Are We Really Doing The Right Thing Papy?" Blue questioned in a tone that was somber enough to affect his font. He fidgeted with a portion of his bandana, not meeting the others gazes as he tried to put his thoughts in order.

"didn't ya want the kids to be with their families?" Slim questioned with one brow bone raised quizzically. "this is the only way to find out if they even have any." He added after his question had been met with silence. "we know what happens when others assume the worst of families, and force an action that didn't need to be made." Now his words had turned sour, spiteful even as his Soul gave an annoying pang.

"blue, you know as well as i that the rest of the house is trying to keep the hybrids without even trying to find their real families. even after we found out that this orphanage thing had been a scam. it isn't right, and i know you wanna do the right thing." Stretch added softly, offering his younger sibling a gentle smile as he came over to affectionately pat his head.

The short monster let out a small huff, feeling tired from having this same disagreement for the fifth time now. He knew that finding the two kids families was a good thing, and was curious if they even had any. However, something about the way they were going about it kept giving him this sense of wrong. The hyperactive male found himself feeling strangely lackluster with the task of helping to decipher the files from the attic. Not that his brother really let him help, knowing the files he was given were ones that were already skimmed through. While he may be considered more innocent, he wasn't naive to his role as being more of an errand boy then an equal.

"did ya remember to grab more files baby blue?" Slim decided to interject, his grin teasing as he knew his words would get a reaction.

"I'M NOT A BABY BONES!" Blue immediately argued, cheeks puffed in an indignant pout as he faced the other. His arms were crossed over his chest, eyes slightly narrowed as he only got laughter in response.

"is fine bro. slim's only riling ya up." The orange hooded skeleton consoled even as he had to stifle a few chuckles. "we know you're a  _ bone-a-fied _ adult."

"UGH! THAT WAS TERRIBLE BROTHER!" Blue spoke with exasperation, but couldn't completely erase the slight quirk of his mouth. Although, reminded of his reason for returning had the traitorous smile disappearing. "ABOUT THE FILE'S…" The male trailed off as he nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "THEY APPEAR TO HAVE...VANISHED."

"w h a t ?!" The two similar skeletons questioned, their tones deep and laced with a gravelly undertone that sounded almost like a growl. It caused the other to flinch at the sound, blue eye lights wide and frozen on them. He had never heard that tone before from Slim, and especially not his own brother. It stung a little, but more than that it felt wrong and not in the normal type of way. Something was off with his sibling, and now he believed with Slim as well. There were two consecutive pops, bursts of magical energy rustling a few papers as the taller skeletons teleported out of the room. Blue twisted the hem of his shirt, having a bad feeling and not knowing that his next choice would determine some very important things. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Red stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and feeling a bit more awake now. His sternum bumped into something soft, brow bone raised as he glanced down to see the small female still standing where he left her. His soulmate had been laughing his ass off ever since they woke up and he has been stalked by the pup. Sans had explained it to him, something about ducklings, but he didn't know what the fuck that had to do with this issue. "aight pup. this has gotta stop now. no more of this  _ dog with a bone  _ jig. might give others the wrong idea here." Like his very unhelpful mate, who has only sat back and snicker at his predicament. Like right now, he glared at the little shit who was leaning against the doorframe of their shared room and unabashedly grinning at him.

Mystral blinked slowly in response to the words, her ears raised as the only indication that she had really heard. Her face was still that same blank expression, but the household was becoming quite used to the sight of it. She noticed her chosen companion leaving to pull his lover into a headlock and quietly followed behind. There was an exasperated sigh and amused chuckle before a skeletal hand was held out between her and the monsters. "nope. go and fetch someone else." The dark haired child reached forward, pressing her palm to the skeletons and her eyes gaining a bit of spark to them.

Something undeniable tugged on the monsters Souls, eyelights looking to each other with quick, unspoken conversation passed through the action. Sans grinned lazily, stepping over to the child's side and ruffling the still tangled bedhead. "c'mon kiddo. i have a great idea  _ fur _ you." The Tale skeleton had a mischievous undertone to his words, blipping out of existence with his charge in tow.

Red was used to his mates shenanigans, already getting a firm suspicion about what was being put into play, and deciding to just wait the few minutes for his other half to return in a silent whoosh of magic. One gave a questioning tilt of the head, a set number of fingers being held up in response. The countdown began with an ever growing grin, being silently backed by the amused curiosity of the other. Finally, the hand was lowered, a beat of silence, and then the house shook from the force of a door being slammed open and putting a hole into drywall. A tall, clearly unamused, monster took measured steps toward the other two, glare set and fingers twitching at his sides. But the effect was a bit lost due to the small hybrid hitching a ride on his leg, wrapped securely around the bone and looking innocent.

"oh hey bro. see ya found the  _ ankle biter." _ Red spoke casually, posture completely relaxed as he let his gaze carefully go over his sibling.

"guess the pup didn't want him to be too  _ bonely." _ Sans piped in, not as good at lying as his alternate with the small shaking of his shoulders giving him away.

"CONSIDER THIS A WARNING. PUNISHMENT FOR THIS INSUBORDINATION AND TRESPASSING OF MY DEN WILL BE EXECUTED IN THE NEAR FUTURE." Edge growled at the two, not the least bit convinced by their terrible acting. His brother's would have been convincing on anyone else, but the blue clad male's lying was atrocious. However, the group was interrupted by the sound of banging and cursing. The atmosphere seemed to chill with tension, all four bodies realizing exactly where those sounds were coming from. The Fell skeletons acted in perfect unison, the taller plucking and tossing the hybrid to Sans while the older teleported the two to the attic. Sans blinked, having barely caught the tiny puppy and just sort of stared at her while his mind processed what happened. Gently he set the child on her feet, and just in time too as Stretch came into the hallway.

"heya pal, was that you up there?" Sans questioned good naturedly, although he did feel a swirl of worry for his friend. A tug on his jacket had him halting mid step, and he looked back at her. Three things happened in quick succession from there. The short skeleton got another, harsher tug that had him stumbling to the left, a pulse of intent filled magic was aimed at him, and orange outlined bones sprouted from where he had once been standing. "what the fuck man?!" Sans snarled, a mixture of anger and fear because that would have killed him!

"you were in on it!" The normally level headed skeleton was angry, a red ring around his eye lights as magic misted around one eye socket. Sans didn't understand what the hell was going on, but all he knew was that the Swap monster was attacking with intent to kill.

Mystral's fur was on end, as the hand that clutched blue fabric shook from how tight it was gripped. She recognized the magic in use, the curse having been a trap set on the attic for trespassers. Yet, it was set to attach to two, and only the inflicted can break it. She didn't want to be right this time, but it looked like the Warden was still testing them. Was this an unfortunate accident, or were these skeletons really working with Warden? However, her actions went against her teachings. She was supposed to defeat the opponent, and yet instead she moved to protect another. Strange. That had never happened before.

"get a damned grip stretch!" Sans dodged a lethal attack, his own magic churning just under his fingertips as flashes of red and gold flickered inside his mind. "the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, soul pounding against his ribcage as teleported again. There was a hard thud, the skeleton shooting a look behind to see gravity magic pinning the small halfling to the wall. A shock of ice gripped the original as he sensed the magic building under the girl and shouted. "no!"

"NO!" Another voice screamed in unison, an orange blur pouncing from out of nowhere as Tempest launched himself onto the hoodie wearing figure. The distraction did it's job, a thump signifying the smallest dropping to the floor. A rough yank and push had the feline skidding back across the floor, but able to stop in the middle of the battle field. He kept himself on all fours, back arched as his lips pulled back in a vicious, hissing, snarl.

Stretch could only feel an uncontrollable anger, his vision tinted red as he attacked the distorted blobs his mind seemed to process as an enemy. Yet there was this weird sensation of dissociation, like he wasn't in full control of his body. He couldn't quite place it, and it was making him have some stall time with his attacks. Of course, that changed when something had grabbed him. Throwing the small body off, he looked to see the blasted child standing before him. Something heavy grabbed his Soul, forcing him to the ground, but his gaze never left the dirty brother killer as he struggled.

Sans had taken the opportunity given to him, casting his own gravity magic on his crazed companion, and feeling himself sweat at the force being exerted to keep the other down. This was beyond the normal capabilities of the other, and the shorter monster knew something was seriously wrong. "He's cursed like Slim! We have to get him to break through the magic!" Tempest answered the unasked question as Sans concentrated on keeping the other locked in place. That would explain why Red and Edge haven't returned from the attic, but questions could be saved for later.

"better start gett'in  _ catty _ and tell me how. not  _ pawsitive _ that i can keep em down." Sans spoke through clenched teeth as his opponent was able to push up to hands and knees. Tempest couldn't keep the grimace from his face at the puns, because now really wasn't the time, but shifted focus to the bigger problem.

"Uhh, well it's kinda different for each person. When Warden tried it on me, I had to almost die to break it." The green eyed boy admitted calmly, as if talking about the weather.

"that's a pretty  _ clawful _ idea kit."

"Well duh. I told you it's different for everyone. The only common trend is that the cursed one has to be the one to undo it...Are the puns really necessary?"

"shit!" Sans felt his hold snap, porting as orange colored bones phased through the movement. Well he is damned lucky that had been orange instead of blue. Sans was in a real bind, he couldn't attack the other without risking dusting the one HoPe monster. He didn't have the same practice with fighting like the Fell monsters that gave them the ability to hit and cause specific amounts of damage.

"looks like you broke that promise demon. and you even turned one of my friends against me this time. im going to enjoy destroying you." Stretch spoke, his Mercy disappearing as the magic he gathered became dense enough to be visible in the air. He glared as the three enemies teleported, following the magic with his own as the stage of battle was now moved into the woods.

Mystral felt slightly nauseous, probably a combination from the sudden warp and having hit her head against the wall earlier. Although, it was probably a smart move to leave the close quarters of the house as she noticed the weird skulls floating around. The two different colored attacks shot beams of magic, canceling each other out once they met. Her dazed gaze cleared a little when she rubbed at her eyes, and took account of Sans standing protectively in front of her. Yet, she could also tell that he was beginning to tire and that didn't bode well for anyone. The attacks were getting wild and unpredictable, as she felt Sans porting them around to safety while Tempest was dodging himself a ways away. But how long could they sit here and evade?

"BROTHER!" Blue yelled, panting as his face was flushed a light tint of his namesake and panting heavily. He had been doing a lot of running around today, having gotten a call that his brother and Slim had been affected by some sort of curse magic. He hadn't wanted to believe that his sibling would hurt anyone, but seeing his alternate so exhausted and the desolated forest around them proved otherwise. "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING STRETCH!" The monster pleaded, running into the middle of the battle and standing in between his sibling and the others.

Stretch heard the familiar voice, his body locking up at the sound as the golden hallway began to flicker into a forest environment. The murder child was replaced for a moment by the sight of his family, before a pulse of white hot pain shot through his head, making him groan and clutch a hand to his skull. His name was called again, making him shake his aching head and look up to see Blue slowly approaching him while the murder child ran up from behind his brother.

Tempest panted a little, feeling tired from all the running around. He was relieved when the bandanna wearing skeleton arrived and seemed to cause the curse to loosen. However, the green eyed child saw one of the skulls still building up a magic attack, and with Blue getting so close it would be unavoidable at that range. "No! Don't do it!" The feline yowled as he ran, pushing himself to go as fast as he could. His hands felt something solid, pushing with all his strength and momentum just as the attack was fired. He closed his eyes, focusing as the beam of light shot out.

"TEMPEST!" Sans and Blue shouted in unison, one hysterical while the other shocked stupor as the attack left only a smoking trench in its wake. The Tale skeleton looked horrified as his eye lights darted around in hopes the child was anywhere else. But there was nothing except for the destruction around them. His gaze found Stretch, seeing a strange red mist lift from his body as it looked like the foreign magic on him was dissipating. "what did you do?!" Sans questioned with an accusing tone. He knew it wasn't the others fault, but at the same time his Soul was tight and shaking with emotion.

Stretch shook his head, everything suddenly becoming clear from his violent shock of almost killing his brother. His gaze was haunted, staring down the burned trail of his attack as he fell to his knees. "no...i didn't...this has to be a nightmare...please tell me i…." His voice was distraught with denial as he clutched at the fabric right over his pounding Soul. He made this wounded sound in the back of his throat when Blue tried to reach for him, moving out of the way with fear in his orbs.

Mystral stared, her eyes never leaving the spot that Tempest had once been occupying. She began to walk, her steps feeling strangely numb as if she wasn't quite there. Stopping at the edge of the scorched ground, she glanced around the black imprint. This was just another test, so he had to still be somewhere. The two of them made a promise to never fail a test. Failures were erased, and Tempest wasn't a failure. So, where was he? The dark haired hybrid widened her search looking out farther as something tightened in her chest and made it a bit harder to breathe. Was this also part of the test? Was she just supposed to find him? Her eyes were beginning to burn for some strange reason, and the weird ringing in her ears made it hard to focus on finding her other half. It  _ had _ to be a test afterall.

"s-stay away. stop bro!" Blue frowned, ignoring his brother's words as he continued to walk toward him. He stopped in front of the other, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the other. He could feel the shaking tension, and took a steady breath himself.

"IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT PAPY. YOU WERE UNDER A STRONG MAGICAL INFLUENCE. YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER, AND I STILL LOVE YOU." Blue told him firmly, pulling back to look into the others eyes before giving a steady ad smile as a face was pressed into his shoulder.

Sans let out a deep, shaky sigh, palms digging into his eye sockets as he stubbornly shoved the feelings down. He shoved his shit under the bed for the moment, carefully compartmentalizing everything from most concerning to least. He was going to need to scrape what little strength he still held to deal with...the situation. He looked from the two brothers consoling each other, and then to the small puppy that was desperately searching around.

"holy shit! you guys did quite a number out here." Red whistled in a bit of admiration as he was feeling a bit of relief seeing his mate unharmed. He had gone searching after the others once Slim had been dealt with. Edge rushed past him, taking quick strides over to Stretch as he ran a Check over his lover. Seeing no noticeable damage made the building tension ease as the worry that had built up dissipated.

"red." Sans spoke softly, running a quick Check over the other before looking back behind him with a questioning glance.

"dun worry. yer bro is takin care of slim. had to beat the curse out of em so they might be a moment." Red explained with a lazy shrug and slight grin on his features. Although, noticing the distress the other was still exuding had the smile disappearing. "sansy?"

"red. i-its Tempest…" Sans could hear his voice crack at the name, and gripped the others jacket tightly in his hands. Although, he wasn't expecting a chuckle to be his response, looking up to gentle eye lights. "babe?"

"just give it a moment sweetheart." Red responded cryptically as there was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.

"HOW DARE YOU MISERABLE CREATURES LEAVE ME WITH THE CLINGY KIT." Razz stomped over with an angry scowl on his face, a squirming, alive, hybrid being dropped from his grasp. Tempest yelped as his butt landed on the ground, but gave a sheepish grin at all the stares he was receiving.

"Uhh, surprise? I'm fine." The orange haired child spoke as he was met with a mixture of confused and disbelieving looks.

"LOOKS LIKE THE KITTEN CAN USE ASTRAL PROJECTION MAGIC. WHICH WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW BEFORE ALL THIS!" Razz explained to those that didn't get the sudden crash course when they all had been trying to take down his disobedient mutt.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, there wasn't much time to let everyone know when we were getting attacked by the curse." Tempest huffed in response glancing around before he locked onto something he had never seen before. "W-Woah. Mystral?" His words came out in surprised uncertainty, drawing the other skeletons attention to the small female.

There was so much pain in her chest. Like a vice squeezing the breath from her lungs as she finally found Tempest both okay and alive. Everything around her was shaking, an unknown wetness dripping down her cheeks. She didn't understand what these sensations were. Why was she leaking this weird liquid, and what made the ground feel weirdly unstable under her feet? Warm hands grabbed her trembling ones, as a worried face leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry Mystral. I never wanted your first real emotion to be this. Please don't cry. I'm okay. Really." The feline stumbled over his words, completely out of his depth with this completely new situation.

_ "How stop hurt?"  _ The smallest signed between barely suppressed sobs as her normally expressionless eyes swam with tears. Clearly the other didn't know the answer, pulling back and making different, hesitant gestures as tears began to fill his own eyes. A bony hand found its way to the top of her head, scratching gently, as Red kneeled down to her level.

"is fine squirt. just let it all out. yer feel better after." The Fell skeleton explained, knowing what it was like to almost lose someone precious to you. Although he wasn't expecting to get practically tackled by not one but both blubbering hybrids. He grunted a little, but situated himself to a seated position, and let the kids use his lap as he ran comforting hands over their backs. "yeah. that's it. it's fine ta be scared." He spoke in a soothing tone, glancing over in acknowledgement as his mate sat down next to him.

"TAKE THE CHILDREN BACK HOME BROTHER. HAVE PAPYRUS HEAL THEM." Edge ordered his sibling, his own arms full with his soulmates muffled sniveling as there was going to be one long meeting once everyone was accounted and cared for. Red nodded, looking to his partner as the two teleported the four of them back to the house. The group landed in the living room, the kids still clinging to Red as Sans gave a tired grin.

"i'll go find Paps." The blue clad male told his lover, giving a quick peck to his temple before porting out of the room. Red made himself home on the couch, not really sure how long he sat there holding the two kids. Tempest had pulled away after a while, leaned against his side and petting Mystral's hair like he had been earlier. The heavy, body wracking sobs had finally quieted to exhausted sniffles from the small girl just in time for Sans and Papyrus to return in a quiet walk down the stairs. To say the two brothers looked like a wreck would be putting it nicely. But really, no one looked any better so there was no one judging.

"MAY I?" Papyrus went to the slightly more alert child, waiting for the young boy to nod before he ran green, glowing hands over him. There was a lull of silence, no one really up for words as the small burns on the kit were healed. Once Tempest was finished the taller skeleton turned to ask the same of Mystral, but the question got caught on his tongue. Red and Sans were leaned against each other, passed out as the little female was held protectively between the two. Papyrus smiled gently at the sight, carefully running a quick heal onto the pup before pulling a blanket from his inventory and around the three. "Would you like to join me?" He whispered softly to the ginger, smiling as the child just lifted his arms and he easily scooped him up. "Have a good rest brother. Red. Mystral." He spoke softly, careful to keep his font in check so as not to wake the three. With one last Check, he carried the other halfling with him to his room so he could watch both him and his healing mate.


End file.
